Their Second Time
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: This is a follow-up sequel between my other HeftyxHandy stories. This is before the following sequel. This story just tells how Handy couldn't sleep and went over to Hefty's for some more smurfy lovin'. Heehee! Hope you all enjoy! Written by yours truly and my friend Shini from deviantart! I do not own the Smurfs! And be careful, this story is X-rated for adult viewers only!


It was the middle of the night, and all the Smurfs in the village were already asleep. All except for one... For it was a cold, winter night just a few days after Christmas, and one Smurf was not able to sleep at all during the night. But who...?

From inside his dark mushroom home, was none other than Handy Smurf tossing and turning around in his bed, not being able to sleep. He looked at the clock every minute as he tried to fall asleep, but it was no use for him. He just couldn't keep his eyes shut. Handy sighed and soon sat up from his bed. Something had been ailing on his mind as he looked out from his window and up at the moon, beaming through the dark room. And all he could do was sigh once more.

Then the little mechanic began to remember the night when he first went to Hefty's a few nights ago. He remembered when they first had their first encounter with each other that night right before Christmas Eve. He couldn't help but begin to smile a little bit and felt his heart beginning to race at the mere thought of it all.

Handy began to remember how Hefty felt when he had smurfed him for the first time, making him send a chill down his spine. At the quick sudden reaction; his tail started to wag at the feeling, thumping on the bed. He then closed his eyes and began to blush as he thought of it more. The Smurf in the visor could feel how he was beginning to breathe at a much faster pace.

He reminisced how smurfy it had felt when Hefty just took him in by surprise. The way they kissed, the way they touched each other, and the wonderful outcome for when he was being filled up by the strong Smurf himself. Handy soon felt his heart racing much faster just thinking about how hot he looked. And he had remembered how he tasted Hefty before he was smurfed for the first time. He blushed even deeper with a dark shade of purple coloring his cheeks and licked over his lips. Oh, the wonders of it all when he was with his best friend that night. It made him feel just smurfy just thinking about him. He then felt how his smurf was slowly beginning to rise from the feeling. He started to moan a little from the sensational fantasy of Hefty until he suddenly opened his eyes and looked down.

Once he had seen his bulge stretching through his shorts, he gasped at the sudden reaction and panted fast. He didn't know what to do until he slowly reached down with his hand to touch it.

"Ahh...!" Handy had bitten his lower lip from his stiffened bulge, pulsating strongly and quickly took his hand away again. He looked at the bulge for a good while until he looked out of the window again, still panting. He then thought to himself if he should just let it slide and try to go back to sleep. Or better yet... smurf back over to his friend's home now that he was feeling too smurfy to even calm his smurf down.

Handy had thought a little longer about what he should do. Until then... he finally got out of his bed. He put on his slippers and soon walked up to the front door. He opened it and then slowly stepped out from his mushroom home. The night was very cold as he walked through the snow, still feeling a stiff inside his shorts. The blue engineer shivered on the way to Hefty's house for he was wearing a white, short-sleeved nightshirt. It didn't take Handy too long until he finally reached it and stood in front of the door. But before he could knock, he looked all around him to make sure no Smurf had seen him up late in the night. There had been no Smurf in sight until he began to knock on his door softly.

From inside, Hefty was fast asleep in his bed soundly until he had heard the knock at the door. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at the clock. He then looked towards the door and began to moan a little, feeling a bit peeved wondering who it was at this hour.

"Arrgh... Who in the blue blazes is smurfin' at this hour?" he groaned as he angrily got out of bed. He too had been wearing the same nightshirt as Handy's when he headed towards the door. "Alright, whoever it is better have a good explanation in why you woke me up half the-"

But once after he had already opened the door, he paused as he seen Handy, standing out in the cold and reacted surprisingly shocked. And when Handy saw him, he blushed deeply as he looked up to him rather shyly. He soon felt his heart beginning to race again and couldn't say anything to him.

"H-Handy...!" Hefty cried out surprised. "W-what are you doing here...?"

"I... I c-can't sleep..." Handy replied as he started to shiver.

When Hefty noticed, he looked to him worriedly and said, "Aww, Han... You're shiverin'... Please come in..."

And with his permission, Handy slowly walked inside his warm house. "S-sorry for waking you up..."

"Nah, it's alright..." he said, shutting the door behind him. "I figured it would've been some other Smurf like Brainy... How come ya can't get any winks?"

"I don't know... I..." Before the Smurf could continue he looked slightly up to him. "I guess I just couldn't stop thinking about you..."

"Really...?" Hefty looked to him, "Is it that bad...?"

Handy nodded in response and said, "I just thought a bit about our first night... And then this happened..." He then lifted up his nightshirt a little so Hefty could see the bulge which was still inside his shorts.

Hefty looked down at his bulge as his eyes widened at the size, pressing through the white fabric. He was shocked and amazed when he took a real good look at Handy's hard-on until he looked back up to him. The handsome, muscle-bound Smurf couldn't help but give him coy smile with his eyes hooded as he soon spoke.

"So, I'm guessin' the first time around wasn't enough for ya, huh?... You have no idea how smurfy ya look right now with that gorgeous face and that hint of blush on your soft cheeks... Especially, with that little tool of yours smurfing in your pants, heheh..."

The little mechanic soon began to blush even more as he stepped a little closer to him without saying a word. The buffed blue stud then scanned him from top to bottom, viewing his closest friend in all his smurfy goodness.

"Ya so cute when you look at me like that..." he laughed.

And before anything else, Handy suddenly embraced him and held him tight. Hefty accepted as he wrapped his big, strong arms around him gently, pulling him closer. He then closed his eyes and smiled, drawing out a deep sigh. The slender, slightly-built Smurf cuddled up to him lovingly until he shivered a little more from walking through the snow. As Hefty noticed he was still shivering, he opened his eyes back up to look at him.

"Aww, babe..." He then decided to pick him up in his arms and bring him over to his bed. And as he set him down gently, he pulled off his slippers from his feet and pulled up the blankets to keep him warm and comfortable.

Handy looked up to him with his face still flushed and snuggled into the bed. Hefty too looked down to him as he stood by the bed with his hands pressed firmly and gazed into his cute, adoring, face. And after Handy gently placed one hand on his, Hefty smiled while he admired his friend more.

"Hmmm, this is exactly how you looked when I first brought ya to bed," the strongman said. "You looked so beautiful... And ya still do..."

The handyman smiled back at him and then took a hold of his hand. He had then made a little bit of room for Hefty to smurf into the bed as well. And as he climbed up into his bed with Handy, he made himself comfortable, laying on his back and let him lay close to his chest. He could feel his own heart beating at the feeling of his Smurf close in his embrace. Handy had then let out a deep, long sigh and listened to Hefty's heart.

While the mechanic lay comfortably in his muscled chest, Hefty began to stroke the back of his head softly and closed his eyes. He then moved his other hand to his back and rubbed it soothingly before going even lower than that. Handy soon began to waggle his tail a little from his soft touches and held him tight. As Hefty moved his hand down lower, he pulled part of Handy's nightshirt up to feel his tail and started tickling it. The Smurf started to giggle at the feeling and waggled his tail more.

Hefty chuckled at his reaction and soon opened his eyes again. "So cute..." he said until he looked down at his bottom as Handy's tail waggled more and smiled. "Hmm, I wonder if I can make that tail of yours even more excited..." And with that, he pulled up his nightshirt a little more and slid his hand underneath his shorts to feel his bare butt.

"Ahw...!" Handy waggled his tail more excitedly. He then looked slightly up to him as he felt his smurf beginning to harden again.

And as it started to rise, Hefty felt Handy's flesh push up against him as he slowly slid his hand from his rear to the front of his shorts. "Well... I guess somesmurf is feeling smurfy again, heheheh..." And soon after, he begins to touch it with his bare hand softly.

Handy closed his eyes and moaned as he felt his hand down there. _"Hahhw... H-Hefty..."_

"You like it when I do that?" he looked to him until he moved his hand on him at a slow pace.

_"Y-yes... It feels so smurfy... Hahww..."_ Handy began to pant.

Hefty gave him a coy smile with his eyes hooded seductively. Afterwards, he moved his other hand from his head down to his butt and rubbed it from the outside. Handy begins to moan louder and thrust his lower body against his hand a little.

_"Mmmm..."_ Hefty licked his own lips as he then slowly pressed two of his fingers deep inside Handy's inner walls.

"Hefty...!" Handy gasped at the sudden reaction and held onto him more tightly.

"Shh, shh... I gotcha..." Hefty then pushed deeper inside him, feeling how warm he was as he penetrated further within.

Handy had opened his eyes again and looked deep into Hefty's eyes as he felt his heart racing fast. _"Hahhw..."_

"Man, ya feel so tight..." Hefty husked until he rubbed his smurf at a normal pace.

Soon, he began to push in and out with his fingers slowly. Handy had looked at him a little while longer until he snuggled into his neck, panting fast. Hefty smiled as he continued to push inside him and pump his flesh steadily. He could feel Handy's heart beating fast against his strong chest while he continued to pump him. The mechanic could feel his smurf getting even harder because of Hefty's touches. And with his blue, exposed flesh hardening, he begins to move with one hand down, pulling his shorts off.

"Mmmm... Strippin' down for me, huh?" the strongman spoke, feeling Handy's smurf pulsating as it gotten harder.

_"Hnnn...!"_ Handy soon begins to kiss his neck, still thrusting against him a little.

Hefty had enjoyed the kisses Handy had to offer when it sent him a chill down his back. He then gripped his smurf a little tighter as he soon pumped it a little harder. Handy kissed him more wildly and had moaned louder with pleasure. Then he stopped kissing his neck and looked back up to him again, licking over his own lips.

"You're so smurfy when ya like this..." Hefty said smirking devilishly with his eyes hooded.

The small engineer Smurf smiled slightly and then moved his head closer so that their noses touched each other. The bulky stud rubbed his nose against his affectionately as he continued to finger him deeper and pump at a quicker pace.

_"Haahh... hahh... Hefty..."_ Handy huffed, closing his eyes again.

_"That's it..."_ Hefty said softly. _"Just keep smurfin'..."_

_"Ahh..."_ Handy had then panted harder as he soon felt close to his climax. _"H-Hefty... I... ahhw... I...!"_

Knowing that the Smurf was closing in to his release, Hefty whispered into his ear, smiling as he closed his eyes, _"Let it all out... I wanna see you smurf all over and taste those sweet juices..."_ Then he began to pump him at full speed and fingered him at the same pace, feeling Handy's walls starting to contract.

_"Hnn... haahh..."_ Handy soon couldn't hold it in much longer as he suddenly smurfed his essence all over Hefty's hand, their nightshirts and the bed. _**"AAAHHHHW! Ahhh...! Hefty...!"**_

Hefty soon took his fingers out of Handy's entrance. He had then pulled on the collar of his nightshirt and forced a strong, passionate kiss on his lips.

_"Ahhnn..."_ Handy accepted the kiss while he still panted fast.

And while they were kissing, Hefty slid his tongue inside his mouth, mixing his saliva in with his. _"Mmmm..."_

Handy had then licked over his tongue, swallowing their saliva as some of it drizzled down their mouths. Hefty deepened the kiss as he began to breathe heavily through his nose. The Smurf in the visor soon licked over his tongue more. And as he continued to do so, he placed one hand on Hefty's cheek, beginning to stroke it gently. The hot, muscled stud could feel his heart pounding as he started to breathe faster. He soon felt his smurf starting to rise through his shorts until Handy then broke their kiss. The mechanic looked up at him with hooded eyes, still panting fast along with Hefty doing the same, looking back to him with heavy eyes. His heart raced faster as he begins to calm down and smile at him.

"I'm so glad you came..." Hefty said and looked down, letting go of Handy's flesh. "...Literally, hehe..."

Handy then smiled back at him and said, "...I actually was a little afraid someone would see me as I smurfed to your house..."

"Nah... I don't think no one would..." Afterwards, Hefty begins to lick off the essence smurfed on his hand hungrily. Once he was finished, he licked over his own lips and stared straight at Handy. "You make a smurfy midnight snack..." he husked.

The inventor soon blushed once again and giggled. He then wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek.

_"I love ya..."_ Hefty whispered, smiling and sighing.

_"I love you too..."_ Handy whispered back.

Hefty afterwards, kissed his forehead and soon got up from the bed. Handy had looked up to him wondering why he did so. And as Hefty stood from the side of the bed, he looked back down to him and smiled devilishly. He then placed both his hands gripping at the bottom of his nightshirt and lifts it up slowly, revealing his bare, strong, chiseled chest. Handy had blushed even deeper as he took a real good look at him. After that, the hulky Smurf dropped his nightshirt purposely on the floor close to the bed. He began to run his hands slowly past his chest all the way to his abdomen. Then he ran them back up seductively, touching his body sexually. And while Handy watched him, he felt his heart beginning to race again. Hefty had then raised his arms up, placing his hands behind his head and began to flex his biceps and chest. He looked to his admired friend with hooded eyes as he flexed his muscles more for him. And as Handy kept his eyes on him, he started to breathe at a faster pace and licked over his lips a little.

When Hefty saw Handy's reaction, he smiled more sinisterly and put his arms back down. He then flexed his entire muscles, showing him his best physique. "You like what ya see?"

The handyman, still watching nodded slightly admiring his smurfy shape. He wasn't able to say or do anything else at the moment while Hefty flexed his muscles more and exhaled. After showing off his hot, jacked up body to him, the sexy, seductive Smurf crawled back up onto the bed and maneuvered over on top of Handy. He pressed his hands against his slender chest slowly and slid them all the way to the bottom of his nightshirt. Hefty looked back up to Handy and slowly pulled it off, revealing him naked in his bed. The little Smurf then looked into his eyes as his tail started to waggle again, feeling excited. Hefty licked over his own lips and took a hold of Handy's hand. With his hand, he slid it inside his shorts for him to feel his almost long, hardened, smurf.

_"Hnn..."_ Handy had then carefully stroked it with his fingertips gently.

Hefty tilted his head back a little at the feeling and licked over his lips again. _"Nnn..."_

Handy, after caressing his blue flesh, touched it with his whole hand and begins to rub it slowly, causing Hefty to moan a little.

_"Ahhh... Oh yeah_.._."_ Hefty begins to feel excited as his smurf hardened a little more from his touch.

The engineer continued to rub it and smiled at him. He had then placed his other hand on Hefty's cheek, stroking it affectionately with his thumb. The bulked Smurf enjoyed the feeling and looked to him with heavy eyes, blushing deeply. He soon begins to pant as Handy pulled his head down a little and licked over his nose. Hefty smiled as he blushed more and too licked his nose in return. Handy had smiled more as he then begins to rub his smurf at a faster pace.

_"Ahhh... ahhh..."_ Hefty panted faster as his smurf became fully aroused.

_"Hmm..."_ Handy had rubbed it a little longer until he took his hand out to pull his shorts down.

And when he pulled the shorts down, Hefty's smurf bounced out of his shorts happily and began to throb through the tip. The jockey-looking Smurf looked down to his throbbing blue flesh and blushed deeper, still panting. The wood-working Smurf looked down at it as well and licked over his lips, seductively. He soon begins to touch it again, stroking the tip with his thumb.

_"Ahhnnn..."_ the stud moaned a little louder. He then placed his hand on Handy's smurf and begins to massage it again.

_"Hahww..."_ Handy reacted as he gripped Hefty's smurf a little tighter at the feeling.

_"Nnn...! H-Handy...!"_ Hefty cried as he felt his smurf pulsating through his hand. _"Hahh... hahh..."_

Handy had started to pant as he felt his smurf rising again. _"Hnn... hahh..."_

Hefty's heart raced faster as his adrenaline was flowing through him, making himself feel so pumped. He begins to breathe much faster through his strong chest and rubbed Handy's smurf a little harder. The lusty inventor had started to moan again with his heart racing as fast as Hefty's. He then too rubbed his smurf at a faster pace, making Hefty cry out more.

_"Ahhh... Baby...! Ahhh...! Oh smurf...!"_

_"Hah... hahww... Hefty...!"_ Handy then looked back up to him with pleading eyes. _"Ohw, Hefty... hahh... __Please take me...__!"_

"_Aww, yes...!_ _Hahhh... ahhh... Anything for you..."_

And after much consideration, Hefty pulled him up and locked his mouth with his with a strong kiss. After a minute had passed, he breaks the kiss as Handy looked deep into his eyes, panting and stroking his cheek softly.

_"I love you so much..."_ Hefty panted and husked.

_"I love you too..."_ Handy replied smiling and gave him another quick kiss on his lips.

Soon after, Hefty brought him back down on the bed and stroked his cheek with his thumb. He had gazed affectionately at him while he still rubbed his smurf. Handy still smiled at him with his eyes hooded and his face all flushed. And afterwards, he spread out his legs a little as Hefty smiled back seeing him open up for him. He let go of his cheek and then took a hold of his own smurf. He positioned it close to his mate's entrance as he slowly made his way inside without having to hurt him.

_"Ahwww...!"_ The handyman moaned a little loud as he felt him entering inside him.

_"Hahh... You're even tighter than last time..."_ Hefty husked, pushing inside him deeper.

_"Hmm... hnn..."_ Handy chirred, closing his eyes. _"It feels so good when you're inside me..."_

_"Nnn... It doesn't hurt you at all...?"_

_"N-no..."_ Handy shook his head slowly.

_"Mmm... I'm glad..."_ Hefty smiled as he pushed himself all the way in, feeling more excited. _"Hahhh..."_

_"Ahhh...!"_ The handy Smurf moaned even louder and tilted his head to the side.

_"Shhh... Easy babe... Wouldn't wanna wake anysmurf up, do we...?"_

Handy quickly opened his eyes again and looked up to him, panting fast. "I'm sorry...!"

"Heheh, it's no problem... Though, I do love it when you cry..."

Then the masculine Smurf begins to thrust in and out of him slowly and pumped his smurf at the same pace. Handy smiled a little and closed his eyes once more, enjoying the feeling of Hefty thrusting inside him. Afterwards, Hefty begins to rub his smurf more at a normal pace and gripped his thigh with his other hand, kneading it tenderly. He soon started to sweat a little and panted harder.

_"Hmm... hahh..."_ Handy then begins to thrust a little against him.

_"Mmmm... Oh baby..."_ Hefty cooed, pushing in harder and groaned.

_"Ahh... ahhh..."_ Handy soon moaned a little louder again and began to sweat as well.

_"Hahhh... Nnnn..."_ The hulky stud began to pump his smurf a little faster as he panted faster. _"Nnnhhh...! Handy..."_

_"Hahww... Hefty..."_ The handyman kept thrusting against him a bit harder while Hefty felt him up with his smurf disappearing and reappearing inside him.

_"Ahhh... Smurf my name..."_ he pleaded, thrusting harder and a little faster.

Handy opened his eyes a little and looked up to him as he smurfed his name. _"Hefty... hahh... Hefty... Hefty...!"_

_"Nnnn... You sound so enchanting..."_ Hefty husked. _"Hahhh... ahh..." _

Then he soon pulled him up closer and started to thrust faster. Handy wrapped his arms around his neck and too started thrust against him fast. He kept on smurfing his name into his ear feeling his heart racing smurfily as his.

_"Hefty... ahh...!"_

_"Awwhhh... Handy... Handy..."_ Hefty chanted his name as well until he pumped his smurf at full speed along with his thrusting, now feeling close to his climax.

Handy held him tight as he also felt close to his climax once again. _"Hahhhw... Hefty...! Ahh...!"_

_"Ahh... Ahhh... Hahhh..." _The submissive Smurf soon held him closer, smurfing him real fast. _"Let it out...!"_

And before Handy would cry out his orgasm, Hefty had forced another strong kiss on his lips. _"Mhhh... hmm...!"_ The engineer Smurf then had to break the kiss as he came all over himself and Hefty a second time. _**"AAAAHWWW, HEFTY! Haahwww...!"**_

_"Ahh... Hahhh... Ahhhh...!"_ After Handy smurfed himself Hefty joined in and finally smurfed his load, long and hard inside of him. _**"NNNNAAAHHH! HANDY!" **_He had ridden his essence all out until he was completely empty. _"Hahhwww..."_

_"Hahh... hah... hahh..."_ And after Handy was filled up by his strong lover, he rested his head on Hefty's shoulder while he panted fast.

Hefty panted hard and fast as he cooled himself down. He sweated immensely in their afterglow with his and Handy's face beat red from the aftermath. _"Hahh... ahhh... haahhh... huhh..."_

And as the Smurfs cooled down a little, Handy felt both their hearts beating fast against each other. He then begins to stroke his back a little with his fingertips, making Hefty chirr at the feeling when he finally calmed down. And while the Smurf caressed his broad back, Hefty pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head and nuzzled against him.

"Oh, Handy..." he sighed happily.

Handy smiled slightly as he continued to stroke his back. "Hmmm... I'm sure I can sleep better now..." he said and giggled.

Hefty smiled back and chuckled saying, "And I sure can get use to ya smurfin' over my house every night. Heheh..."

"Oh, Hefty..." Handy giggled more and rubbed his nose against his.

"I don't care how late it is," Hefty sighed. "I don't mind you comin' over my place while everysmurf's asleep. It gets a little lonely after a while and my bed feels cold and empty without ya."

"...That's exactly the reason why I couldn't sleep..." Handy afterwards, snuggled up to his cheek and then whispered, _"I just needed you by my side..."_

Then the strong Smurf smiled more at him as he whispered back, _"And that's why I needed you by my side..."_

After that, Handy sighed and held him tight in their loving embrace. He then kissed his cheek, making Hefty blush as he too kissed him in return. The mechanic soon smiled and looked dreamily into his dark, blue eyes. Hefty had too looked into his light, blue eyes as well and couldn't help on how beautiful they were.

"My smurf, you're so beautiful... It makes my heart flutter..."

In a mere reaction, the slender slightly-built Smurf blushed and looked away shyly from him. The handsome, strong Smurf had then placed his hand under his chin and turned his head back to face him.

"You're somethin' else," he said, giving out a light chuckle.

He smiled and looked into his eyes once more as Handy smiled sweetly at him in return, blushing a little more. He'd given him a sweet kiss on his nose, making the body builder blush even more. And after they both gazed at one another, Hefty slowly begins to bring Handy back down in the bed with him now lying on top of him. Handy gently laid his head comfortably on his big, strong chest and sighed. Then he placed one hand behind Hefty's head and begins to stroke it softly.

_"Hmm..."_ Hefty just loved this feeling as he begins to feel goose bumps forming on his blue skin. He then looked to him and smiled as Handy looked up and smiled back at him, stroking his head more.

Sighing deeply, the muscleman could feel his heart more content from his best friend's touches. And without a hesitation, he began to kiss him softly on the lips. Handy had accepted the kiss and pulled his head a little closer. Hefty soon cupped his cheek softly as he deepened the kiss. The little engineer licked over his lips and began to waggle his tail once again from the sensation.

_"Mmm..."_ Hefty started to blush again and slid his tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately.

_"Hahh..."_ Handy licked over his tongue and soon felt how his heart started to smurf faster again.

Hefty pulled him closer and also felt his heart racing fast with Handy's hand pressed on his chest. He had tasted his sweet taste buds from within, causing himself to feel another chill down his spine. Handy began to stroke his strong chest gently while he still kissed him. The smurfy stud still tasted him as he licked over his tongue and started to breathe a little hard through his nose.

_"Hahww..."_ Handy soon begins to pant and then mixed his saliva with his.

Hefty hungrily swallowed in his saliva and his. He then kissed him deeper and placed his other hand on his back, stroking it gently. _"Hnnn..."_

The little Smurf in the visor had kissed him a little while longer until he broke the kiss. He then snuggled up to his cheek with the brawny Smurf snuggling back and hugging him tight. As they both were wrapped in each other's arms, Hefty suddenly began to yawn. Handy had too yawned with him and giggled a little, looking up to him.

"Ya sure look real smurfy..." Hefty chuckled a little until he could feel his own eyes starting to grow heavy.

"Hmm, you do too..." Handy replied and rested his head down on his chest again.

And with a happy sigh, Hefty closed his eyes and smiled while Handy pulled up the blankets as he too closed his eyes as well.

"I love you, Handy..."

"I love you too, Hefty..."

_"More than anything in the world..."_ Hefty whispered.

Handy smiled as he yawned once more. Hefty had then held him close to his beating heart and finally fell asleep. Handy listened to Hefty's heart for a while until he also fell asleep. And as he slept, Hefty rested his head on his. He had never felt more comfortable with his beloved Smurf cuddled in their warm, everlasting embrace. And Hefty had been truly happy while both he and Handy slumbered together in his bed for the second time.

* * *

The End. :3


End file.
